The Secrets That They Keep
by lovelastsunlessyoumessitup
Summary: Miley Cyrus, She so perfect. So Pretty. So wrong.


_Chapter One; _

"Miley!?" The intercom screeched. "Miley, hun time to wake up!"

It was 7:30 am, the time I woke up every single morning of my life, the intercom was way too far away from where my bed was. It takes a few minutes, for me anyway, for the body to be ready to move after you wake up, so I laid there for a couple of seconds in silence. I guess I wasn't allowed to d that cause the intercom screeched again, now yelling louder as if the sound wasn't up put up to the loudest setting.

"Miley! Now!" My mother screamed.

"I'm up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't want to use that stupid intercom, okay; I didn't want to get up. It was a Monday morning, I didn't want to get out of bed, but of course I would have to.

"Okay, just hurry up!" My mom yelled down to me one last time.

I waited a good five minutes in my bed, then got up and walked into my bathroom. I sighed and looked in the mirror, I was deciding weather of not to take a shower. I took one last night but I needed to wake up. I turned on my iPod and set it in the speakers where it would most likely remain for the rest of the day unless I would remember to take it to school with me. I put it on shuffle and locked the bathroom door. I guess it was a force of habit; I was the only one downstairs. My sister went to college last spring and wouldn't be home until at least late march.

My house was set up oddly; we lived on a hill so the floor plan was little messed up. Downstairs we had the garage, the laundry room, a living room, a bathroom with a jack and jill entrance into my sister and my room. Upstairs we had another living room, a family room, a dining room, the kitchen, my brother's room, and my mom and dad's room. So back to the point, I guess I didn't really need to lock the bathroom door.

I took off my pajamas and hopped in the shower, the first song that played was 'Start Again' by Push Play. I'm not afraid to say that I sing, all the time in the shower. I guess sometimes too loud, I get told to 'shut up' half the time. The next song that played was 'If My Life Was a Movie' by Ashley Tisdale, the next was 'The Mess I Made' by Parachute. By the time that song was over I was out of the shower drying my hair with towel. When my hair was damp I pulled my hair into a messy bun and pulled a towel around my torso and walked into my room. I looked at the clothing that was on my floor then to my closet, I picked up a pair pants off the floor and set them on my bed. I grabbed a light blue polo sweater from my closet and set it on my bed also. I grabbed a bra and a pair of underwear and started getting dressed.

By now it was about 7:56, I walked out of my bed room and into the downstairs living room. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I watched 'full house' for a while until my mom came down and handed me some roman soup.

"Have a good day at school," She said as she handed me the soup. "You should leave soon or you'll be late." She gave me a smiled and walked out to the garage. I heard the car start and she left. I took a couple bites if the soup and put it down on the coffee table. I grabbed a jacket and my keys and walked out the garage. My car was a 2001 red ford mustang convertible, it was a cool car, but I still wanted one of those cute Volkswagen bugs. I unlocked my car and got in, setting my jacket on the front seat and putting the keys into the ignition, I pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

I pulled into the school parking lot, seeing one of my friends I waved and smiled. She had saved one of the front spots from me; I was pulling in when some white expedition pulled into the spot right in front of me, almost hitting Demi in the process. I put the car on park and opened my door, walked over to the car and knocked on the driver's side window.

"What the hell, are you trying to kill someone!?" I yelled, before the widow was even open. I looked over at Demi, "Are you alright?" I half-smiled, all of a sudden I was hit by something and I turned back around to face the car, it was the door. The dumbass hit me with their dumbass door!? "Excuse me?!" I yelled again. "Are you stupid or something? You just assaulted me!?"

The person emerged from their car and smiled at me. "You assaulted my window?" He smiled again and laughed. "I'd say we're even." He winked at me and started walking into the front building of the school.

"Are you going to apologize for stealing the parking space?" I yelled up at him. "And for almost hitting my friend?" I yelled.

He stopped walking for a second and started walking again. I looked over at Demi and fake-laughed. "He is a total tool." Demi laughed and smiled. I walked back over to my car and got in, "I'm going to go find another parking space, save me a seat in home room?"

"Yeah," She smiled and waved. "Don't kill anybody!" She laughed again.

I fake-laughed again and put my car in reverse and pressed on the gas, I had gone as far as I could in reverse and put it in drive. It took ten minutes to find a decent parking space; as soon as I parked I grabbed my purse, which acted as a backpack, and my coat. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and ran into the school. I walked over to the front office to grab a tardy slip when I saw the guy who cut me off in the parking lot. He was sitting in a chair near the principal's office. I walked over to the front desk and asked them for a tardy slip. Just after I asked, the principal's door opened and Mrs. Carney walked out signaling the guy to come into her office. Mrs. Carney smiled at me, "Miley, I was just going to call you in here. I'll have Mrs. Ala send that late slip to your class; can you come in here please?" She must have heard about the misunderstanding in the parking lot. I nodded and walked into the office. When the guy saw me he smiled and rolled his eyes. I sat in the seat next to him and waited for Mrs. Carney to sit down and start talking.

"Is this about what happened this morning?" I asked. "Cause, if it is I was only a misunderstanding, and he should be let off easy." I smiled.

"No," Mrs. Carney looked over at the guy. "What happened this morning, Nicholas?"

"Nothing," I said before _Nicholas_ could answer. "Like I said, it was a misunderstanding. Why am I here then?"

"I wanted you to show Nicholas around," Mrs. Carney said.

"Wouldn't you rather have a guy show him around?" I looked over at Nicholas. "I'm not sure I want to do this, either." I looked back at Mrs. Carney.

"I guess, but Nicholas has all your classes, no boy in your year has Algebra 4." Mrs. Carney said. "Does your unwillingness to do this have anything to do with the _misunderstanding _that happened this morning?" Mrs. Carney looked at both of us intently.

"Whoa, wait _he _has Algebra 4?" I looked at Mrs. Carney and then at Nicholas. "Him?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Nicholas said. "You can't be an ass and be smart?" Nicholas looked at me and half-smiled.

"I never said that, I was just—taken by surprise." I looked at Nicholas. "You seem like the slacker type, no offence."

"& you seem like a bitch type,_ no offence._" Nick said in a sarcastic voice.

"Language!" Mrs. Carney sighed. "Miley, you don't have to like him, you don't even have to talk to him, just show him around."


End file.
